10 Minut
by Jeanne8917
Summary: 10 minut różnicy. TWINICEST WARNING! death-fic, Tom/Bill  Tokio Hotel


**Title: **Dziesięć Minut

**Author: **Regen (http:/**sieschreibt**.)  
**Pairing(s): **można powiedzieć, że Tom/Bill  
**Rating: **PG (z powodu języka)  
**Warning:** Angst, Character Death  
**Word Count:** 1,285  
**Disclaimer: **To się jeszcze nie stało. I nie myślę, by to się tak stało..  
**Summary:** _Opuścili świat tak samo jak na niego przyszli; rozdzieleni przez dziesięć minut._

**Author's notes: **Pisane w poniedziałkową noc kiedy wybuch inspiracji uderzył mnie. Dzięki dla http;/candy_marie_.com za betowanie i danie znać, że nie jest to totalną bzdurą xD

**Notka od tłumacza:** By zrozumieć sens musicie wiedzieć, że **Bill urodził się 10 minut po Tomie! **Na początku nie miałam zgody na tłumaczenie, a po pół roku autorka sama do mnie napisała ze zgodą ^^ Krótkie, a płakałam przez pół dnia przez to O_o ^^' (Edit z połowy tekstu – i przy tłumaczeniu też płaczę! If you read this, Regen, you have to know that I hate you! And love you ^^ thanks for this ^^)

- Są tutaj.

Pielęgniarka otworzyła drzwi, pozwalając Gustavowi oraz Georgowi wejść do środka, a oni, jak zawsze, mieli wrażenie, że wstępują do jakiegoś sanktuarium zamiast do sypialni bliźniaków Kaulitz. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych pokoi, ten jeden zawsze jest pełny własnej energii; jakby mieszkańcy nadal byli nastolatkami. Jednakże dzisiaj energia zniknęła, w pokoju czuć było zupełnie inny rodzaj wibracji.

Bliźniacy leżeli na królewskim łóżku na środku pokoju; Tom po lewej stronie, a Bill na torsie swojego brata. Ucho przyłożył do klatki piersiowej Toma, słuchając bicia jego serca.  
Dwa zestawy identycznych oczu spojrzało na nich, kiedy tylko drzwi stanęły otworem. Tom posłał słaby uśmiech w kierunku swoich najstarszych przyjaciół, jednak Bill tylko patrzył. Żaden z mężczyzn nie mógł dłużej spoglądać na młodszego bliźniaka – ból widoczny w jego oczach był nie do zniesienia.

- Przybyliśmy tak szybko jak tylko usłyszeliśmy – powiedział cicho Georg, wchodząc w głąb pokoju. Tom wyciągnął swoją rękę, a starszy mężczyzna bez wahania ją uścisnął. – Jak się czujecie?

- Nadal lepiej od ciebie, więc mogę powiedzieć, że cholernie dobrze – odpowiedział Tom, kaszląc w śmiechu.

- Arogancki drań - Georg przez łzy się uśmiechnął.

Usłyszeli dźwięk szurania za sobą i Georg odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak Gustav przysuwa dwa krzesła w pobliże łóżka. Siadając, Georg nie wypuścił dłoni Toma.

- Jak się tutaj dostaliście? – po chwili zapytał Tom. – Jane powiedziała, że Gustawowi zabrali prawo jazdy.

Gustav skrzywił się, ale odpowiedział – Jedna _pieprzona _skrzynka na listy i nagle jestem niezdarnym kierowcą.

- Nie – parsknął Georg, patrząc na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Byłeś niezdarnym kierowcą już od pięćdziesięciu lat. Ludzie po prosu dopiero teraz się o tym dowiedzieli.

Pomarszczony środkowy palec został pokazany basiście za jego słowa i Tom zakaszlał świszcząco próbując się roześmiać. Ten dźwięk wysłał skurcz przez serce Georga i automatycznie jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po oczach Billa, które jeszcze bardziej się nachmurzyły. Serce wyskoczyło mu z piersi – jeśli Georg był tak zasmucony, widząc swego przyjaciela, dla Billa musiało to być niczym innym jak piekłem, widząc w jakim stanie jest Tom.

- Cieszę się, że przyszliście, chłopaki – Tom powiedział cicho. Położył swoją głowę z powrotem na poduszkę. – Było miło zobaczyć was przed tym, jak…

- Hej! - rzucił szorstko Gustav. Georg mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zadowolony. Śmierć nigdy nie jest wygodnym tematem, kiedy dotyka twoich przyjaciół. – Nie mów tak. Przechodzisz po prostu trudny okres. My wszyscy przechodzimy.

- Pewnie masz rację – Tom uśmiechnął się odrobinę. To było kłamstwo i każdy o tym wiedział, ale tak było wygodniej.

- Ja _zawsze_ mam rację – Gustav poprawił go arogancko, próbując utrzymać żartobliwy nastrój.

Georg oraz Gustav obserwowali jak Tom, wyglądający teraz na bardziej zmęczonego, niż wydawało im się wcześniej, ponownie relaksuje się w łóżku, które dzielił z Billem.

Jego oczy były skierowane w sufit. – Już niedługo.

Bill pisnął na te słowa i odwrócił swoją twarz, by schować ją w klatce piersiowej brata. Tom delikatnie wyrwał swoją dłoń z uścisku Georga i w zamian, odgarniając siwe włosy Billa, pieścił kciukiem jego policzek. Ruch był tak intymny, że obaj mężczyźni wstali, czując jakby powinni zostawić bliźniaków samych.

- Poczekamy na zewnątrz – powiedział do nich Georg.

- Nie – Bill ponownie poruszył głową, patrząc na nich i odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Chcemy was tutaj.

Jego ton nie był bezsensowny, i wiedząc, że to lepsze od kłótni, usiedli. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak długo siedzieli w ciszy, w swoim towarzystwie. Tylko kilka słów zostało wypowiedzianych pomiędzy nimi, kiedy słuchali, jak oddech Toma staje się coraz płytszy.

Oczy Toma już od dawna były zamknięte, ale jego ręka nadal schowana we włosach Billa, pieszcząc brata do ostatnich chwil. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, Bill zaskamlał cicho i usiadł unosząc się nad bratem.

- Tomi… - poprosił cicho. Toma uniósł powieki tylko do połowy i pozostawiając je otwarte, wręcz automatycznie zablokował swój wzrok z wzrokiem jego bliźniaka, który teraz już płakał. – Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Tomowi udało się delikatnie uśmiechnąć i, ocierając jedną z Billa łez, szepnął – Muszę upewnić się, że jest to dla ciebie bezpieczne, Billy.

Inny bolesny dźwięk wyszedł z Billa, który łapiąc dłoń Toma znajdującą się na jego twarzy, najpierw ucałował jej wnętrze, by po chwili pochylić się i złożyć pocałunek na ustach brata. Georg oraz Gustav odwrócili oczy starając się dać bliźniakom ich ostatnią chwilę intymności. Szeptem wymienili ciche _Kocham cię,_ a kiedy pozostała dwójka z powrotem podniosła oczy, zauważyli, że głowa Billa ponownie leży na piersi Toma, a oczy obu bliźniaków były zamknięte.

Kiedy Tom wziął swój ostatni oddech, Georg mógł wręcz _usłyszeć _jak życie praktycznie opuszcza go razem z wydychanym powietrzem. Twarz Billa wykrzywił ból i oboje wiedzieli, że właśnie usłyszał ostatnie uderzenie serca swojego bliźniaka.

Cisza.

Kiedy Bill brał oddech, jego głos się trząsł – Naszą wolą jest bezpiecznie iść tam na dół. Wiecie… połączeni – szepnął. Otwierając oczy, mrugnął poprzez łzy. Po raz pierwszy Bill wyglądał na swój wiek i Georg myślał, że może to mieć coś wspólnego ze światłem, które opuściło jego oczy. – Chcemy być spaleni. Ktoś może chcieć to podważyć, ale upewnicie się, że tego nie zrobią, prawda? I wymieszajcie nasze prochy razem. Nie chcemy być rozdzieleni.

- Bill…

- I dziękuję… - kontynuował, ucinając Gustavowi. – Dziękujemy za to, że zawsze byliście tutaj dla nas oraz za bycie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o jakich Tom i ja mogliśmy prosić. Nie wiecie jak wiele to dla nas znaczyło.

Radość i życie, które niegdyś promieniowały z młodszego bliźniaka, teraz odeszły. Był smutnym, starym człowiekiem, który nie ma już dłużej chęci do życia. Ciężko było patrzeć, jak Bill tak łatwo się poddaje. Serce Georga bolało, że był tego światkiem.

Najwyraźniej Bill powiedział wszystko co musiał powiedzieć; okręcił się wokół swojego bliźniaka, przytulając blisko ciało Toma, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Georg wstał i pocałował Billa w czoło, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

- Zajmiemy się wszystkim – powiedział cicho. – Obiecuję. Nie musisz się martwić.

Bill posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. – Wiem – szepnął, zamykając oczy. – Z wami – nigdy.

Georg usiadł z powrotem i prawie natychmiast ręka Gustava oplotła jego dłoń. Ich palce splotły się, ale nie patrzyli na siebie tak długo, aż cisza ponownie wypełniła pokój. dla dwóch najstarszych członków Tokio Hotel to było jak przeżywanie déjà vu, kiedy słuchali oddechu Billa, który stawał się tak samo płytki, jak oddech Toma wcześniej. Chociaż Bill nie otworzył ponownie swoich oczu. Śmierć przyszła do niego cicho i szybko. Kiedy opuściło go ostatnie tchnienie, Georg zamrugał poprzez łzy, by spojrzeć na zegar.

Zauważył czas i zapłakał mocniej.

_O 13:49, 3 lipca, Tom Kaulitz zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych._

_O 13:59, jego brat bliźniak Bill zmarł z powodu złamanego serca._


End file.
